


Make One.

by the_genderman



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Casual Sex, Dom Armitage Hux, Holochat sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sexting, That ends up not so anonymous, Trans Armitage Hux, Trans Kylo Ren, hookup, sub kylo ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: It’s the anonymity of it. Kylo doesn’t need to know who he’s sexting, and they certainly don’t need to know whoheis. It’s very freeing. What happens when he discovers some new things about himself… and accidentally figures out who was on the other end of the chat?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	Make One.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sure the original Grindr screencap is floating around. The tweet I saw it in is gone now, but it’s basically:
> 
> Blue: Cock pic  
> Orange: Don’t have one  
> Blue: Make one
> 
> And I felt the need to fic it.
> 
> I’m calling the Space™ version of Grindr, “Orbit.” Because you log in and find other people in your orbit, and it’s a space term. I briefly considered some variation on “conjunction” because of the huehuehue innuendo, but it also made me think too much about conjunctivitis and that is decidedly not sexy.
> 
> Also, there’s gonna be a mixed bag of terminology used for body parts here, as Kylo and Hux have different naming preferences and opinions. And they’re both valid. Their bits, their choices of terminology.

Kylo was bored. He’d promised Snoke that he’d spend a few days down on Starkiller, help oversee the construction, get a better idea of what the project comprised, but really. What was he going to do? He’d spent yesterday morning in a finance committee meeting with his co-commander, General Hux, and had been bored out of his mind. When he said he’d wanted to be in charge of people, this was not what he’d meant at all. He had _obviously_ meant the exciting parts, the whole ruling by force and showing off his power, not chewing out the First Order’s accounting department for misfiling the most recent purchase order for the durasteel girders needed ASAP in Precinct 24, didn’t they know everyone was on a deadline? And since those girders were going to arrive late, that would throw at least four other precincts off track?

No, that was very much not Kylo’s idea of what leadership was supposed to be. He supposed it _was_ necessary, but it wasn’t his thing. Leave that to his co-commander, he was boring enough. Pretty, but boring. Kylo sometimes found himself getting pleasantly distracted in the more tedious meetings, tuning out the things that didn’t concern him, and focusing on watching Hux say his part with his quiet intensity. Or, louder intensity if the mistakes were particularly egregious.

But, of _course_ Kylo would never dream of letting Hux know he was even remotely interested in him. The man was boring, stuck-up, and far too power-hungry (yet somehow still boring!) under his overly starched uniform. Kylo would have to keep an eye on him without letting him know he was being watched. Either for his ambitions _or_ his looks.

Groaning and leaning back in his chair, he slid the desk drawer open and pulled out his datapad. They’d issued him one for official communications, news, things like that, but he found that a few other, less officially approved, apps were a lot more fun. He’d have to hook the Knights up with Orbit the next time they were connected to the Finalizer’s network, they’d love it. Connecting his datapad to the local network, Kylo tapped the icon to load the app.

Logging into his account, Kylo began scrolling through the list of other local users who had the app open and seeing if any of the usernames and/or icons would catch his eye and be up for a quick sexting session. He frowned, swiveling slightly from side to side in his chair, one foot braced on the floor, the other foot up on his desk. There weren’t a lot of options available right now. He guessed it was probably because of the misfiled purchase order, keeping everyone busier than usual to make up for the lost time. He scrolled. Ugh, not _HungLikeAnOrbak69_ again. He thought he’d blocked that guy already. A couple more taps, then he was gone. And the available list got even shorter. 

Dropping his foot back to the floor, sighing annoyedly and standing up, Kylo meandered into his bedroom, scanning the list again with lower standards. He’d complain that every icon on the list was a faceless torso pic, but to be fair, so was his. At least it let everyone else know exactly why he was on there, and it wasn’t to make friends or look for a long-term relationship. He tossed his datapad down on his bed and began changing into his sleepwear and finding a travel-sized bottle of lube. Just in case. If he had to stoop to sexting with the dregs of the app, then he was at least going to be comfortable while he was doing it.

When Kylo picked his datapad back up, there was a user on the local area list who he hadn’t seen before. “ _OrderAndProgress_ ”’s icon was the default silhouette, and that name certainly was a choice. This was a hookup and sexting app, and that had to be one of the least horny usernames Kylo could imagine. Ugh, probably another older ex-Imperial trying out new ways of getting his rocks off. But… Kylo sighed. He didn’t really have a lot of options tonight. If _Order_ ’s profile didn’t put him off too badly, maybe he’d keep the holo off and suck it up and chat. Most of the ex-Imperials he’d chatted up before were predictably stodgy and looking for someone to fawn over them, a few of them were into some extremely questionable activities, but some of them weren’t actually too bad to sext with if he could ignore the fact that they were around his dad’s age. He propped himself up in his bed and tapped the profile button.

Not much in there other than an age and a few preferences. Thirty-two. Not that much older than himself, Kylo mused. Young enough that he ought to know how to set a profile pic, but maybe he had tattoos or scars or other identifying marks that he didn’t want getting out. Or he got off on the anonymity of it all. But then again, that username. Probably one of the engineers, too busy thinking up new ion engine modifications to get laid the usual way. (Not that _he_ was getting laid the usual way, either, so he probably shouldn’t judge. But he’d judge away, regardless.) His eyes lingered on the preferences section, trying to reconcile the lack of a picture with the “Holos: Yes – no sound” line. His finger hovered over the Message button on _Order_ ’s profile, trying to decide if he wanted to untangle this enigma when his own inbox notification popped up on his screen.

One message from _OrderAndProgress_. 

Huh. It seemed as if the Force had willed it. Kylo _was_ curious. He opened the chatbox.

**_OrderAndProgress_** : Cock pic.

And that was it. No greeting, no pretense, straight to the point, _and_ with proper capitalization and punctuation. This guy had to be either an engineer with no social skills or someone high enough up the chain of command that he was used to giving orders. Kylo knew he probably shouldn’t dignify that with a response—he deserved better than just ‘cock pic,’ but he was stubborn, contrary, bored, and horny.

**_ConqueringUrOuterRim_** : dont have one

Well, it was mostly true. He did technically have a very nice strap-on, but he’d left it on the Finalizer. It got so little use as it was, he hadn’t seen the point of bringing it down with him. Especially since all luggage was scanned upon arrival and he didn’t want to answer questions about why he had a fake cock in his bags. It wasn’t any of anyone’s business but his own, but he knew word would spread and he couldn’t Force-choke _everyone_. According to Hux, too much Force-choking was ‘bad for morale’ or something like that.

A reply pinged almost immediately.

**_OrderAndProgress_** : Make one.

Audacious. Presumptuous. Rude. Almost certainly an engineer. Kylo tried to think of if he’d actually _met_ any of the engineers on Starkiller. None sprung to mind, but he could play along. This was at least more interesting than reading accounting reports, and _Order_ hadn’t dismissed him out of hand for not having an all-natural penis like some of his previous chat partners had done. Oh well, their loss.

**_ConqueringUrOuterRim_** : what would you do if i said no?

**_OrderAndProgress_** : With that profile picture and username, you’re telling me you don’t have a strap?

**_ConqueringUrOuterRim_** : left it on the ship

**_ConqueringUrOuterRim_** : didnt expect to need it on this trip

**_OrderAndProgress_** : That’s just poor work ethic.

Ugh, _engineers_ , Kylo sighed, rolling his eyes. Who else would bring up _work_ while sexting?

**_ConqueringUrOuterRim_** : oh kriff off. send me a holo of your cock maybe ill forgive you for bringing work into this and we can actually sext like this app is here for

**_OrderAndProgress_** : Very well. Let me get myself presentable and I’ll put the holo on.

Kylo rolled up his blanket and tucked it behind his back and up over the headboard, slouching onto the makeshift extra pillow and getting more comfortable. He raised one hand and used the Force to dim the lights—no need to get up now that he was comfortable. He lifted his knees and propped the datapad up against his legs. He glanced over at the little table next to his bed to assure himself the lube was still there if the holo turned out to be worth rubbing one out to. Nothing to do now but wait.

The datapad pinged, asking if he would accept the incoming holo. Kylo tapped ‘Yes.’

The holo flickered to life, glowing blue in the dim room. It was a tightly cropped image, showing only from _Order_ ’s navel just down to his spread thighs. His pubic hair was immaculately trimmed and one hand languidly fondled his clit. Kylo frowned. Was he getting turned on? Yes. Was he enjoying the way _Order_ was touching himself? Very much. Would he call it a cock pic? Not exactly. Should he argue semantics? No. Was he going to, just to annoy _Order_ for being so haughty? Probably. This guy could almost rival Hux in attitude.

**_ConqueringUrOuterRim_** : you call that a cock pic?

**_OrderAndProgress_** : It’s a holo of my cock, so yes, I do.

**_OrderAndProgress_** : And before you argue, yes, I call it my cock because that’s what it is.

**_OrderAndProgress_** : I see that typing bubble. Sit down and don’t be a hypocrite.

**_OrderAndProgress_** : I never said it was a penis. It’s my cock and it’s exactly the right size for what it does.

**_OrderAndProgress_** : If you were here with me, I’d make you suck me off to apologize.

Kylo’s eyebrows rose. He reached out for the lube bottle, managed to get a bit onto his fingers one-handed, and shoved his hand down his pants to finger his clit, jostling the datapad and making the holo shiver as it adjusted its display. _Order_ certainly was pushy, and—surprisingly—he thought he liked it. He’d have to have a good long think about what that meant about himself _later_. This could never be allowed to get out in public, but privately? Well, for the right person… He tapped out a response, a bit more slowly with only one free hand.

**_ConqueringUrOuterRim_** : oh would you

**_OrderAndProgress_** : I would. Would you like that? Are you getting hard thinking about my cock in your mouth?

Kylo paused. He hadn’t knowingly met any other guys like him before, and he certainly hadn’t had the chance to get his mouth on one of them. Maybe if this sexting session went well, he and _Order_ could get together for an actual hookup. He’d have to feel this out, decide if he could trust _Order_ with his identity.

**_ConqueringUrOuterRim_** : and what if i am?

**_OrderAndProgress_** : Show me.

Reluctantly, Kylo pulled his hand back out of his pants. He wiped his fingers off, detached the holocam from his datapad, and, flicking the tiny little switch, positioned it roughly where he wanted it. It hovered, waiting, while he wriggled out of his pants and found the angle he liked best, framing his clit with his fingers and keeping his hair out of the way. Unlike _Order_ , he wasn’t nearly so neatly groomed. He picked up his datapad, previewed the holo image, and made a couple last-minute adjustments before tapping Send on the feed. 

**_ConqueringUrOuterRim_** : hows that?

**_OrderAndProgress_** : Impressive. I must compliment you on your genetics. Just estimating, what is that, 3.5 cm?

**_ConqueringUrOuterRim_** : 4.2

**_OrderAndProgress_** : How precise. I’d say it was vanity, measuring like that, but you’ve certainly got reason to be proud. Is everything about you as big as your hand and your

**_OrderAndProgress_** : How do you refer to it, if not your cock?

Kylo preened at the compliment. This evening wasn’t going at all like he’d expected, but he could live with it. He wanted more. He wanted to keep _Order_ talking.

**_ConqueringUrOuterRim_** : clit and yes everything’s big. strap too. maybe ill show you next time im down here ;)

**_OrderAndProgress_** : Is that a promise? And, well, if you’re comfortable with that word, then I will use it for you.

**_OrderAndProgress_** : I want you to touch yourself for me and tell me how you’re going to suck my cock.

Giving an anticipatory groan, Kylo grinned and reached for the lube again. He poured a little on his fingers, making sure to keep them where _Order_ could see them, and began to stroke his clit.

**_OrderAndProgress_** : Beautiful. So big, so hard for me. You’re so eager to get my cock in your mouth, aren’t you? What are you going to do next?

Kylo paused, fingers hovering over the datapad’s keyboard. _Order_ sure sounded like he’d had some experience with this. He should probably be honest. _Order_ seemed like he’d be able to sniff out half-truths even through text on a datapad’s screen.

**_ConqueringUrOuterRim_** : i havent actually done this before, not with someone like me or you

**_OrderAndProgress_** : By text, in person, or both? Have you performed oral sex of any fashion, giving or receiving?

Kylo was impressed. Somehow, despite the clinical language, he was still turned on. He watched _Order_ ’s holo as he slowly stroked his cl—cock. That’s what he called it, so it was only fair he do the same.

**_ConqueringUrOuterRim_** : once. i was kind of drunk so i dont really remember how it went

**_OrderAndProgress_** : How about this. I tell you how I’d have you suck me off, you can suck on your finger and pretend it’s me while you play with yourself, and when I tell you to come, you come for me. Do you have a vibrator?

**_ConqueringUrOuterRim_** : no

**_OrderAndProgress_** : That’ll make it a bit more difficult, but as long as you know what you like, I’m sure you’ll manage. Get comfortable.

Wishing he had a hover-stand or something to set the datapad on—if he put it on the table, he’d have to twist uncomfortably to read it—Kylo grudgingly compromised by using the Force to hover the datapad above his chest. He just hoped when he came, he wouldn’t lose control and accidentally fling it across the room. He was already on some kind of list for having broken his last two datapads, one by accident, the other in a fit of pique. There. Now he could read the messages, watch the holo, and do what _Order_ was telling him to. The first message arrived.

**_OrderAndProgress_** : Ready? Of course you are. Imagine this. You’re in my quarters. We’re both nude. I’m seated. You’re kneeling in front of me. You’re looking up at me, silently waiting for me to begin.

**_OrderAndProgress_** : You haven’t been a very good boy for me, but I’m benevolent. I’m letting you make up for it. I reach down to pet your hair and I decide I’ve made you wait long enough. I’m ready.

**_OrderAndProgress_** : I spread my legs and pull you in closer. Your lips part, you brace your hands on my thighs, and you lean in, preparing to take my cock into your mouth. My fingers tighten in your hair.

Kylo whined, imagining the warmth of _Order_ ’s thighs, the smell of his arousal, the shimmer of his Force signature. Imagining the tug of a fist in his hair, holding him down. He ought to hate it, not being the one in control of the situation, but he didn’t, not with his anonymous lover. _Order_ knew exactly what he wanted, and Kylo was happy to do it—or pretend to do it—for him. His eyes focused on the holo as _Order_ got some lube of his own and began to stroke his cock between his thumb and first finger.

**_OrderAndProgress_** : I’ve seen your user icon, you’re large. Strong. I know you could break my grip if you wanted to, but you don’t. You won’t. You like this. Your tongue pokes out of your mouth and flicks over the head of my cock.

_Order_ ’s finger slid up his cock and began to circle lightly around the head. Kylo could see him shiver as he touched himself, even through the monochrome shimmer of the holo image. He wondered if _Order_ could still get wet when he was aroused, or if he’d been on hormone replacement for too long.

**_OrderAndProgress_** : I groan as you begin to service me. The sound goes straight to your clit, doesn’t it? You’re so hard it almost hurts already, just from the anticipation. You like doing this for me. I take pity on you and tell you that you can touch yourself.

Kylo obeyed and began to stroke himself faster. Not simply a maintenance rhythm, he meant to get himself off and for _Order_ to watch him do it. He knew there wouldn’t be a flashy come-shot, but he was pretty sure _Order_ would be able to tell from watching him anyway.

**_OrderAndProgress_** : Now put the tip of your finger in your mouth and pretend it’s me. No teeth. 

**_OrderAndProgress_** : Are you doing it? I assume you are.

**_OrderAndProgress_** : I’ve got my hand in your hair, my cock in your mouth. Your eyes are closed. You’re stroking yourself as you suckle my cock. You’re moaning softly, you’re getting close. 

Kylo actually did moan as he watched _Order_ ’s hand move out of frame and return with a small vibrator. He was pretty sure he saw the muscles of _Order_ ’s lean thighs twitch as the vibrator kicked on. He wanted to be there in his room, watching him masturbate, maybe even helping him, and listening to him moan. _Order_ was so controlled in text, Kylo hoped he was a screamer when he came. If he wasn’t, then he’d _make_ him one. He’d figure out what he liked best and make him come so hard he couldn’t help but scream.

**_OrderAndProgress_** : I know this won’t feel the same as your mouth, but fingers wouldn’t either, and I usually need a little more than just my fingers.

**_OrderAndProgress_** : Your mouth feels so good on me, so hot and wet, and you’re still flicking your tongue over the head of my cock. I’m squirming, I’m getting so close. I’m panting. My grip on your hair sharpens.

**_OrderAndProgress_** : You suck harder. My back arches, I pull you so close, you can hardly breathe.

There was a distinct delay after the arrival of the message, and Kylo knew exactly why. He watched the holo, chest heaving, fingers heavy on his clit as he watched _Order_ bring himself over, squirming and arching just like he described in his messages. His fingers shook as he pulled the vibrator back and set it aside again, out of frame. Kylo’s eyes squeezed shut and he cried out loudly as he came, head thrown back, banging against the wall, thighs clenching and trapping his hand between his legs.

**_OrderAndProgress_** : I come with a groan, pleasure rippling through me. My fingers unclench and I release you.

**_OrderAndProgress_** : You’ve come already, haven’t you?

**_OrderAndProgress_** : Naughty. I didn’t say you could.

Kylo reached out and pulled the datapad back to his hand to read the messages he had heard ping in while it lay on the floor. He had, in fact, thrown it. There was a small spider web crack in the top left corner of the screen, but it was still functional. He removed his hand from between his legs, wiped his fingers on his discarded pajama pants, and began to type again.

**_ConqueringUrOuterRim_** : maybe i did. what are you going to do about it?

**_OrderAndProgress_** : We’ll have to work on that, now won’t we? 

**_OrderAndProgress_** : Both your stamina and your inability to follow directions.

**_ConqueringUrOuterRim_** : hey, i think i did pretty well

**_OrderAndProgress_** : You certainly did, but I think you can do better. Maybe next time, you should bring your strap and a vibrator, and we can find something else exciting to try.

**_ConqueringUrOuterRim_** : mm, maybe we should

**_OrderAndProgress_** : Yes, we should. And with that, I shall leave you.

Kylo watched as _Order_ ’s hand reached up to his holocam. He jolted back, head hitting the wall again, pretty sure his heart had stopped for a moment there. _Order_ had a small, but very distinct, jagged scar on the inside of his wrist. It hadn’t shown while he was masturbating, but there it was, on full display now as he turned the holocam off. _Kriff_. Kylo knew that scar. He’d seen it enough times, on a sliver of bare skin between the cuff of a coat sleeve and a perfectly fitted leather glove. He knew who it belonged to and he’d never expected to find him on an app like this. Oh, kriff. Oh, hells. He’d just jerked off while letting Hux order him around. While pretending to let Hux hold him down. Never mind knowing Hux was like him, never mind Hux figuring it out about him, too, he’d never be able to look Hux in the eye if he managed to link him to his username somehow and found out that he had _liked_ it when he ordered him around.

He knew he should probably delete the app, never mention it again, but… Kylo wanted more. Against his better judgement, he wanted more. A thought crossed Kylo’s mind: Hux delicately slipping one of his gloves off and tangling his fingers in his hair, his grip stronger than one might assume from his frame. Kylo gave one last, lingering glance at the app before closing out and putting his datapad to sleep. He stepped off his bed to put his pants back on.

Kylo paused, pants at his knees. He laughed as the realization struck him. Hux _was_ technically an engineer; it was what he had specialized in at the Academy. He’d been correct in his assessment. After everything, he’d been right about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hux absolutely knew he was sexting with Kylo from very early on. First Order datapads have automatic capitalization and autocorrect. Yes, Kylo does know how to type with proper capitalization and punctuation, but he deliberately finds those settings and turns them off to annoy Hux, and the habit carries over into his other apps. As soon as the first improperly punctuated, all-lower case message rolled in, combined with the profile pic (not a whole lot of other men on Starkiller with a physique quite like his, even taking his tunic and layers into account), Hux put the pieces together.


End file.
